


words to be remembered

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mention some minor character, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Promises, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: Kiyoomi would always remember the words that Motoya always told him whenever they are walking home together."You should try to beyond your boundaries Kiyoomi"
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	words to be remembered

"Omi-san! Would you like to come along with us? Kuroo-san said that we gonna have dinner party together as the announcement and introduction of National Team!"

Kiyoomi tilted his head, looking up at Hinata who standing near him as he tie his shoes—he have packed his stuff and gets ready to go home when those boy comes and appoach him, telling him about Kuroo's offer.

"Ah—"

_You should try to socialize more Kiyoomi! Don't run away._

"I guess, that's not a bad idea, i'll go with you guys"

By hearing Kiyoomi's answer, Hinata's lips curved little by little until make a really widened-bright smile—it's make him smile in return behind his mask—giving him a nostalgic feeling. Hinata said thank you before go back and leave him to tell Kuroo that Kiyoomi joining them.

Hinata's reaction really remind him about Motoya.

* * *

_**Komori Motoya** _

Just by one specific name. Komori Motoya was not only a family or relatives, he was his family eventho their relationship it's little bit different from Miya twins that share same blood. They were'nt share same blood as Miya twins, they were distant relatives from their grand parents, they were cousins that didn't know each other really well at first.

"You are Kiyoomi right?"

Little Kiyoomi gave him his nastiest look at the first time Motoya came to him, he still remember how those friendly look and smile suddenly become so awkward seeing his unwelcomed response.

"Ah sorry? Did it disturb you when i call you with your first name? I'm Motoya, Komori Motoya, we might not know each other really well but we are relatives"

"Ah, you are aunt Kanako's son?"

"Yes! Glad you know myself"

Their introduction was so awkward, Motoya asked that can he sit beside him and Kiyoomi nodded in return. They didn't say anything afterwards, Kiyoomi was too busy with his story book meanwhile Motoya was too afraid to start a conversation because he didn't want to annoy him.

Their awkwardness stayed up until Motoya sighed himself and leaned back his body, playing with his fingers as he folded it with each other.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Where?"

"Volleyball gym! My parents already registered myself and they said i could bring you if you want!"

Kiyoomi didn't answer in return, it wasn't yes or no, but his body language explain everything as he stoop up and following Motoya to the gym, that's how they knew each other and become closer as the time passed.

* * *

_You shouldn't be kind or smile to eveyone if it make you exhausted, but try to be more polite or good with your words so they don't mistook your words._

"It's...quite fun here, thank you for inviting me" Sakusa said with his stoic and flat tone in his voice, it make everyone shocked, because it's a rare sight for Sakusa Kiyooni thanked and saying such a nice words like that.

"Omi-omi?! Did you get a fever?! It's rare for yerself saying such a nice things like that? What's happen" said Atsumu as he tease him

"Quit your bullshit Miya, i just try being nice—as you guys invite me here and i really enjoy my time here, that's my sincere amd honest feel"

"OMI-OMI"

"You get matured a lot recently! It touched my heart!"

"Hey Bokuto? What's happen? Are you his mom?"

"Sakusa always be polite whenever he spoke to me why you all suprised?"

"Oh Wakatoshi could you not ruins our athmosfere right now?! Kiyoomi is trying his best!"

Kiyoomi chuckles as the chaos going by his words, with a tease he speaks for himself, "Stop overreacted by a little things, you guys sounds like an old hag"

"THAT'S! THAT'S THE OMI-OMI WE KNOW AND GET USED ALL THESE TIME"

"YER BACK WITH YER USUAL SELF HUH?!"

"I guess this omi-san is better!"

He smiles as the chaos goes, Atsumu and Bokuto argue about a little things and sometime Yaku kicks those annoying blond, and there is Hinata tries to stop Atsumu who whines because Yaku kicked him.

Hoshiumi and Gao just laughs—they feel entertaining by this live soap opera—as Atsumu tortune continues, sometimes Hoshiumi cheers and repeats a words of "fight". The youngest baby but tallest—Hyakuzawa seems have slight mental breakdown, asks Kageyama is it okay to let them fight and the other boy just ignore—choose to eat his curry.

Meanwhile Ushijima just stay still, in silent, well Ushijima is the one with stable emotions here, so it's not really suprising if he doesn't shows much reaction, just sit and watching him with his usual expression—and there are Iwaizumi who scolds both Atsumu and Bokuto, meanwhile Kuroo just sit with massaging his head, ugh he can feel how dizzy he is by the 'monsters' did.

_So Kiyoomi? How is it? Surrounded by your friends and spend your time with them?_

"You are right Motoya, eventho it's exhausting me, but i would not denying that it's fun when i can spend my time with them"

* * *

"Why you always told me to socialize and make some friend, i'm okay—"

"Hey! You are rude"

He complained as Motoya flicks his head by his middle and index fingers, he really hate it when someone pointed his finger at him especially when they flicked him. He stroke his his head where Motoya flicked him.

"Kiyoomi, how many times i should tell you to make you understand? I did it in purpose for your best!"

"You sounds like my parents, stop pretend that you are them"

Geh! Motoya gave him his nasty looks, rolls his eyes as he waved his hands away, pretend that he didn't hear any Kiyoomi's words, "Yes i am, your stupid acts make me to doing this"

"I never did something stupid, it's always been you who was the sloppiest between us"

"No, you did"

"No, i don't—but seriously Motoya, why you always told me to socilize to get used around everyone? I'm okay with this, with only you as my friend"

Kiyoomi stopped his steps as Motoya did the same ealier, the other boy looked up i to the sky, his eyes looked like starring into something far to reach—those ray from the sun changed the sky color, it was really beautiful and manifesting yellowish color.

He let out a heavy breath—a rare sight Motoya did because he said it reflected a pesimisstist in himself and he really hates it.

"Actually, i don't know either but just in case—isn't it gold to have someone beside me as your friend?" he smiled, showing his usual bright smile.

Those smile was so clear and warm at the same time, like today's sky.

"Sorry if i sounds forcing you too much to make a friends, just one or maybe two to stand with you—beside myself"

He tilted his head—looked back at Kiyoomi with a smile that stay still on his face.

"We also don't know how much time leave for us, how much longer we could be together like this"

* * *

"Hey Motoya, sorry because i just visit your place by now"

Kiyoomi place their highschool picture tgat he printed yesterday as he planned to visit his cousin's place today, his lips make a smile curved as he see how happy Motoya when they took this picture—it was when they won interhigh at their second year, there is also Iizuna on his picture, those boys shows their wide smile meanwhile him just side turning a little with his mask on his face.

"You are right Motoya, i should take off my mask when we took this pic, i just regret it now—but what should i can do now, nothing left to feel guilty anymore"

"And anyway, did you know that i just get my jersey today? Guess which number that i have? Yes, it's 13 your faves"

He giggles as he tell Motoya that, just feel it's little bit strange how his cousin really likes those number that many people belive it brings bad thing and symbolized a bad luck?

"You always have strange taste till the end"

He tells him how's his day and he doing today—the chaos that happened when they had a dinner party, how Atsumu always try to find a way and make Yaku-san irritated, how annoying Bokuto when he team up with Kuroo—their manager and also promotor, funny right?

And how Hoshiumi and Hinata got along really well, ah Hinata sometime still fight over a little thing with Kageyama, "Yes, those Kageyma, your favorite boy back then in our Training Camp"

"So far i have a good relationship with Wakatoshi and Iwazumi, we have many things in common—maybe that's why we can get closer and ger along together"

_So Kiyoomi, how does it feel? Surrounded by your friend?_

"Well you are right, it's fine when you have a friend and get surrounded by them—it's really fine especially you can share your passion with each other"

Kiyoomi looked at his watch, ah it's already late, he shoukd leave now—

Kiyoomi may hates dirt—but because it's Motoya and Motoya always be his exception—he stroke the grass of Motoya's grave.

"Thank you Motoya, for everything you told to me, thank you for everything and you may don't know how much i thanked because your existance and everything you told to me"

"I guess it's time for me to go—and i'll be back, with the victory for you—so see you"

* * *

_See you Kiyoomi, i'll be waiting for it because i know you arent type of person that gonna break your own words._

* * *

Motoya was not only his cousin, his relative—but he is also his best-est friend, his partner that never be replaced with someone else, then, now, and future.

Motoya was his start, the reason why he is here, standing here and ready to face the world, his first step to get hooked in volleyball, to be his foundation.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the realase of final chapter i already thinking about what will happen if only one of them get choosen as Japan National Team, so that's how this fic born.


End file.
